Crash
by eep170
Summary: What happens when sonny gets in a car accident? Please read i stink at summaries!


**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sonny with a Chance.**

The Crash

Sonny's POV:

Wow it had been a long day!

Tonight's show had been another Check It Out Girls sketch, and we had been practicing for hours.

I looked over to the passenger seat and realized I still had my tween choice award for being the best role model in the car from last week. I never thought I would win! I was competing against four other people who were really good role models, and had been in Hollywood much longer than I have.

I'm still excited to have my very own license, even if it has been 4 months since I got it! Right now I was driving home on the freeway. There wasn't another car in sight, considering the late hour. I was driving in the car I borrowed from my mom for the day.

I was day dreaming of getting my own car when I saw it.

I think it was a squirrel, but I'm not sure. It ran out in front of me so fast. I panicked, so I completely forgot about the brakes and swerved away from the animal, but now I was headed straight for the woods on the side of the road!

…

Chad's POV

I was almost dying of boredom.

It was 11:00 at night and I was still in the prop house watching scary movies with the Random's.

Well, not all of them. Just Nico and Grady.

I was here because I had lost a bet with them. The bet was: they had to go around Condor studios and interview the girls from all of the different shows (except Mackenzie Falls and So Random!). If at least two of them said something good about me (whether it be about my luscious hair, my handsome features, ect.), they would leave me alone for the rest of the week. If I lost, they would get to borrow my scary movie collection and make me watch movies with them for the rest of the night.

And that is why I'm here. Stupid bet.

I cannot believe that that chick from meal or no meal thought I had a big ego. I'll admit, sometimes I can be a bit conceited, but isn't that to be expected from the best actor of our generation?

Anyway, I know I could just leave, maybe fake a stomach ache or something, but I did lose that bet, and I'm a man of my words. I said I would be here, and I am.

…

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Grady's phone vibrated in his pocket at about 11:45.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

He listened for a moment, and his eyes went wide with what I think was surprise. It was hard to tell with him.

Whoever it was hung up, because he closed his phone. He turned to us with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it G?" Nico asked.

Grady began slowly. "That was Tawni. She's at the hospital."

"What happened? Is she ok?" Nico asked, alarmed.

"Tawni's fine," he paused. "But Sonny isn't." Nico looked just as worried Grady, and I'm sure I looked just as worried as Nico.

"What happened to Sonny?" I cut in. If anything bad happened to Sonny, I needed to know. Not that I cared, though.

"I don't know but she said to get over there!" He said frantically.

"Well then let's go!" I was in total panic mode now, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do panic. I don't know why I cared so much that Sonny was hurt. I tried not to care, but for some reason I still did.

We all got into my car, and because there was no traffic, we were there in no time.

I barged through the front doors, searched around the waiting room, and found Blondie and Zora sitting by the window in the corner, and Blondie was looking terrified. When she saw me, she looked confused.

The Randoms and I walked over to her.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" she looked at me questioningly.

I forgot they didn't know about the bet.

"I had to give the chuckle heads a ride." I replied. "What happened to Sonny? Where is she?"

"She crashed her car into a tree and was alone and unconscious in her car for about an hour before someone noticed. She was rushed in and I'm not sure how bad her injuries are."

As if right on cue, Sonny came through the doors with her head down. She was on crutches and on her left leg was a bulky cast.

"Sonny!" all five of us shouted at once.

She looked up from the ground and there were stitches on her forehead. And of course she was blushing from the attention.

"Hey guys!" she replied weakly, putting as much enthusiasm as she could into it.

We all ran over to her, and seeing her this closely, I had to admit that her face did look pretty bad. She had stitches on her forehead, and scratches and bruises along her cheek and chin.

"Sonny!" Blondie repeated again and hugged her, but then realized she was caring, and backed away into her own personal bubble again. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said sheepishly.

"So…" I said, feeling awkward.

Sonny looked at me strangely, like I shouldn't be here, and she's probably right.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost rudely.

"What? So I'm not allowed to see if you were ok?" I questioned, trying to look offended, but truthfully, I was just glad she was fine.

"Whatever. So are you driving me home Tawni?" she asked, annoyed, and not bothering to answer my question.

"I can give Sonny a ride home." I offered, but Sonny's glare made me change my mind. "Never mind."

"No that would actually be perfect!" Tawni exclaimed. "I have to stop at the studio before I go home anyway."

"Well it's settled then. I'll take Sonny, Grady, Nico, and Zora home." I started to worry. Four randoms in my baby? This couldn't turn out well.

"Actually," Grady began, looking guilty. "Me and Nico were kind of hoping we could go back to the prop house to watch the rest of the scary movies, so we'll go with Tawni."

"Scary movies?" Zora asked, speaking for the first time. "Could I come?"

"Umm…" Nico thought, hesitant. "They might be too scary for an eleven year old." Nico said.

"Pshh! Please! Those movies couldn't scare a newborn puppy!" She said.

"Well ok then." I said. "So it's just me and you Sonny." I said happily.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

We walked outside, and I helped her step down off the curb. Was I the only one who felt the spark when I touched her?

We got in the car, and none of us were talking, so I turned on the radio. I had forgotten that my little sister's Hannah Montana CD was in it from when I drove her to school. When the first song started Sonny burst out laughing.

"Really Chad, really? Hannah Montana?" she managed to say in between giggles.

I looked down, blushing. "I forgot that was in there, and besides, that's my sisters." I said honestly, and turned it off.

"So…" she said, after a long period of silence.

"So…" I said back. "How did you crash the car?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation.

Sonny blushed, but answered. "There was an animal in the road so I swerved out of the way into the woods." She breathed out a long sigh. "But that was my mom's car so I'll probably be grounded." She looked down sadly.

"Nice." I said to her, rolling my eyes.

There was a long silence after that. I looked over to Sonny, but she was staring out the window, and by the look on her face she was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to think of how I'm going to still be on So Random, even with the broken leg. Maybe we could do a hospital sketch?..." She wondered out loud.

She was back in her train of thought, and I didn't disturb her.

I turned to look at her. _She looks kind of cute when she's thinking_. I stared at her, and then shook it off. _What are you thinking?_ I asked myself. _You don't like Sonny!_

We pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and got out of the car.

"Thank you for driving me home." She said. "I think I can make it from here."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."I told her.

She walked over to me on her crutches, and kissed me on the cheek, and left.

It felt like my whole cheek was on fire, and I just stood there for a moment, smiling like an idiot. I was trying to explain to myself why I was so happy at that moment. I finally got back into my car and drove home.

Sonny's POV

_What just happened?_ I thought in the elevator on the way up to my room. _Why did I kiss _Chad_?_ Even if it _was_ just on the cheek. I couldn't explain to myself why my lips were still tingling.

When I got up to my floor, I came in the apartment and went straight to my bathroom to get some Tylenol for my head. It felt like someone had hit me with a hammer.

I was expecting the silence that was in the house, because my mother was on another one of her business trips to Massachusetts.

I saw my cell phone on the side of the sink, where I had left it this morning. I took the Tylenol, and then picked the phone up. _Wow_, I thought to myself. _27 messages and 14 missed calls!_ I checked through them.

Most of them were from my mom and Lucy, my best friend from Wisconsin. They were just checking up on me. My mom probably told Lucy about the accident.

I was exhausted, so I went to my room and laid down on my bed. In a matter of minutes, I was asleep.

…

In my dream it was dark and very cold. I was back in Wisconsin and I was out in the small barn standing by the horses' stalls. I heard footsteps behind me, and I gasped and turned around. There he was, none other than the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. I wasn't sure what he was doing here, in my barn in Wisconsin. He had one of his signature smirks on his face, his beauty taking my breath away. He walked closer to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. Then, too quickly, he started to back away from me and leave. "Don't go!" I pleaded, but to no avail. He faded away, and I slowly regained consciousness.

…

I woke up groggily, and tried to make sense of the dream. It had seemed so real, and in a way I wanted it to be real. _Wait a minute!_ I shouted at my brain. _No you don't! You would never kiss Chad in real_ _life!_

Instead of getting too worked up over it, I came out of my bedroom on my crutches and got myself a bowl of cereal. I hobbled to the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and settled for the morning news.

The anchorman and woman were talking about a downtown bank robbery.

I thought the women looked kind of like Barbie and the guy needed a haircut. His hair was so long you could barely see his eyes!

"And in other news," Barbie began. "TV actress Allison Munroe from the tween comedy So Random! was in a car accident last night off route 4 and was immediately rushed to the hospital with minor injuries."

I frowned. I wasn't sure if I liked being a topic on the news, and besides, she got the story wrong. I wasn't immediately rushed to the hospital! I was out cold for about an hour until anyone noticed me!

"Well Linda, I guess the best tween role model isn't living up to her title!" Bad hair guy said.

"I guess not Tom!" Linda chuckled.

I felt my mouth drop and my skin heat up. "It was _so_ not my fault!" I yelled out loud. "It was that stupid squirrel's fault! _Sorry_ for trying not to run over it!" I screamed at the TV.

Since I was clearly getting annoyed with the television, I shut it off and got up to put my bowl in the dish washer. I got ready for the day (which was kind of hard with one foot!), took the elevator downstairs, called a cab, and left.


End file.
